mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cyborg Kuro-chan
Pika Egmont Manga & Anime M&C | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Bom Bom | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} TV Tokyo | network_other = RPN, IBC, ABC5 Italia 1, Italia Teen Television, Hiro HTV3 | first = 1999-10-02 | last = 2001-01-06 | episodes = 66 | episode_list = }} is a Shōnen Manga series created by Naoki Yokouchi, serialized in Kodansha's Comic Bom Bom magazine. It's later adapted into an anime series produced by Studio Bogey and airs in TV Tokyo in October 2, 1999 to January 6, 2001, totaling up to 66 Episodes. Story Kuro-chan, a "watchcat" for an old couple, is, one day, kidnapped by Dr. Go (a.k.a. Dr. Mawari in Japan), an evil scientist. Dr. Go transforms Kuro into a cyborg cat. However, the new Kuro-chan is not loyal, and escapes Dr. Go's laboratory as well as destroying it. He then uses his cyborg body, along with weapon technology, to fight various evil villains, such as other robot cats, and aliens. Main characters '''Kuro-chan'- A "watchcat" who was kidnapped by Dr. Go, and turned into a cyborg cat, along with various features and weapons. He has anger-issues, and is good-hearted, but he sometimes gets a little out of hand. Dr. Go wants Kuro-chan back so he frequently kidnaps (*Grandpa)Lolo Tacio and (*Grandma)Lola Loleng(*in the Philippine version).Dr. Go later becomes Kurochan's ally, providing him with frequent repairs and a few upgrades. Kuro Chan also becomes friend with Dr.Go's First Creation: Miikun. He lives with an old age couple. He befriends a man named Suzuki by saving him and rushes to Kuro whenever in desperate help. Dr.Go- The main antagonist who wishes world domination by creating cyborg cats as weapons of mass destruction. His plan completely backfired when Kuro-Chan was created with a full will of his own(though Miikun also has a full will of his own, he is "indebted" to Dr.Go by reviving him). Dr.Go later stops from his plans in world domination and decides to live in a more peaceful way of living with Miikun. Miikun- A cyborg cat created by Dr.Go. He appears as a frequent "goon" of Dr.Go's but is in fact kind-hearted and noble. At a later part of the story where Dr.Go accepts defeat and turns down on his conquest to world domination, Miikun is now often seen helping Dr.Go and in times helping Kuro-chan too. They are seen training together which often leads to them fighting for real which is to be stopped by Nana. Opposite to Kuro-chan, Miikun prefers the Sword over the Machine Gun as a weapon that is inplanted in their bodies. Miikun is identifiable from the rest of Dr.Go's Cyborg cats by a red "M" on his forehead and having Blue and Black as his "body paint" making him stand out the rest of Dr.Go's cyborg cats and Kuro-chan's robot body too. Matatabi- A regular cat who wears a red tattered "cape" and has an eyepatch over his right eye. His main weapon is a Wooden boomerang which he can use to hit targets at great distances. Matatabi appears after the change of heart of Dr.Go and Miikun. Whenever he is not fighting, he is seen hanging around on top of houses. He is skilled in "craftsmanship" and an experienced carpenter(whenever he would pick a fight with either Kuro-chan or Miikun, he would later repair the damages done in the battleground) Nana- A cyborg cat created from a lighting that struck a lamp who later appears in the series. She develops a love interest with Kuro-chan who denies her(but in certain occasions it is proved that he does have feelings for her) Benny- A real cat who later appears in the series. Benny mysteriously aids Kuro-chan when he is in trouble. Kuro-chan in other countries Cyborg Kuro-chan has been presented in the Philippines, India, North America, South America, China, Korea and Canada. Opening music The opening music features Guru Guru Kuro-chan sung by Lady Q. The music was specially made for the Cyborg Kuro-chan series. Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional robots Category:Shōnen manga ar:سايبورغ كورو-تشان de:Cyborg Kuro-chan es:Cybercat Kurochan fr:Cyborg Kurochan it:Kurochan ja:サイボーグクロちゃん th:ไซบอร์ก คุโระจัง vi:Mèo máy Kuro zh:超級小黑咪